


Quiet

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Black Claw Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Oral Fixation, Shutting Up Someone Who Makes Too Many Puns, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Quiet

The soft panting was almost agonizing, a wet sighing that was accompanied by the sound of drool dribbling down from the young man's chin onto her skin and clothing. Blood from Stone would have utterly hated it if she hadn't been prepared for the effect the gag would have and if it wasn't much, much better than the alternative in her student's case. The Chosen of Endings reached out, quietly brushing away strands of black hair from his face as she smiled gently, making sure that he could see she was enjoying the way the dark-skinned Serenity knelt there beside her, his sky-blue eyes almost shut as his pink tongue lolled out of his mouth, slowly sliding along the lines of her palm.   
  
His cheeks darkened as he raised his hand questioningly to his chin, about to wipe it away before Blood reached out, her pale fingers around his thin wrist as she shook her head. "You are fine as is, sweet." His eyes widened, embarrassment flashing across his face before closing his eyes again and returned to his ministrations, slowly raising up as he followed the bare curve of her arm upward, dipping slightly in the small hollow of her collarbone, before meeting her eyes at their own level, dazed and needing.  
  
A lull fell in between them, teacher and student, as they stood, almost fully clothed, in Blood's office. Even with the indiscretions they were engaging in, the door was open, toying with the possibility of embarrassment for her student, the risk involved. If anyone found him like this, a metallic gag in his mouth and drooling uncontrollably, already flustered and aroused by it, it would mean possibly centuries of embarrassment for him. There was still a sense of trust there, the knowledge that she could do so, shield the Serenity from humiliation if he pleased her well enough, and that he was doing so.   
  
The silence of thought was broken by the rattle of his glasses across the desk, now in his hand, and quickly, she caught his wrist again. "Sweet, Sacre," Blood shook her head again, smiling at the very muted sound from his gaping mouth and his total frustration that he always had during these sessions, "You know I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like this." She touched her damp palm to the crown of his head, leaning up to kiss his feverishly warm brow tenderly. The Endings couldn't help chuckling at her student's shiver at the small affection, the gentle mark of trust and the emotional impact running down Sacre's spine for a brief second as he let the spectacles drop from his hand. "If it makes you feel better, I do have a little surprise for today."  
  
It apparently did so, like it always did when he was given a small boon in these warm-ups, with his eyes lighting up as he touched his hands to her chin, cupping it, a feather-light caress as he traced down her jawline, brushing very-so-sweetly over her breasts, the hard edge of his nails stopping to circle around her nipples before proceeding downward lightly past her stomach, flattening his palms against her skin as he slid over her thighs. "You look like such a glistening mess like that," Blood took the hem of her silken scarf and wiped away the spit from his mouth, chuckling as he lifted up one of her legs and bent it upward, "with that gag in you and your tongue wagging out." She smirked slightly, shifting her weight to press the length of her leg against his body, feeling the heavy, delicious weight of his hardened cock as he shivered, "Don't you think it's worth being quiet?"  
  
To that, her young Serenity narrowed his eyes and leaned forward before finding his chin caught in her hand again, his tongue flicking at her fingers. "I'll take that as a no and leave it at that then." She twisted her hand, catching the slick, rough organ in between her fingers. "My poor, dear sweet," The Endings guided the Serenity forward by his tongue, still feeling him just continue to tremble and harden against the back of her thigh, "No offense meant, but you are such a _whore._ "  
  
He made a small moan of affirmation, his eyes drifting close again as she toyed with his tongue, not even reacting to the clatter of her hand fumbling for the jar beyond his spectacles. The Joybringer was silent as she moved her leg away to achieve better leverage, standing up straight as she pulled the jar across the wood of the table. Blood from Stone couldn't help smiling as her student simply waited, his hands against the desk for balance, his bright blue eyes still shut as he waited for whatever she was planning. For all of the crap the boy put her though, the atrocious jokes, the almost sickeningly sweet tokens of affection he seemed to enjoy leaving in hard to find places, there was a simple allure to his trust, and that trust had lead her to decide to teach him what she had learned at the feet of another she had trusted just as much. She dipped her fingers into the warm, viscous liquid, cupping his chin again as she dangled her black-coated fingers over his mouth.  
  
At the first touch of the dark amber honey fell on his tongue, Sacre sucked in a startled breath before Blood quickly tilted his head downward to prevent a chance of him gagging on his own spittle. "Sweet, sweet, it's fine, it's just something like you..." The Endings cooed, stroking the Serenity's chin gently as she lifted his head back up, allowing him to lave her fingertips and lick away the honey from there. After a heartbeat of observing him leaning forward ever so slightly, a wicked idea flickered across her mind, sliding her legs apart, leaving the veil of her dress, touching the inside of the Joybringer's wrists. She moved her hand away, flicking her eyes downward at the last droplet of honey on her fingers before it dripped down, falling on her thigh.   
  
Sacre's eyes followed where she had glanced downward, slowly kneeling down to settle himself between her thighs, another questioning glance at her as he raised up his hand to the hem almost touching the ground and his tongue approached the sweetened stain with agonizingly slow grace. Once his mouth finally touched the sensitive inner skin of her thigh, Blood had to cover her own mouth, muffling the almost minute whimper from her lips in anticipation with what he always enjoyed doing, and always did so in remarkable silence there as well. She never would understand just why the Serenity was always so eager to use his mouth for just about everything, but Maidens if his enthusiasm wasn't infectious as he pushed away the cloth and ran his tongue lightly across her clit, slowly stroking downward before pressing into her nether lips with a smothered groan that rumbled deliciously against her whole body.   
  
His eager mouth, as he always did, swiftly went to work, a contrast to his serene movements before, his hands spreading her inner folds further apart to bury his tongue deeper and each lick stroking the pleasure within her hotter and higher. The elder Endings allowed herself an audible cry as her foot fumbled, trying to set one down to find Sacre's lap, and more importantly, the erection she was well aware would be tenting his robes, dampening the silk there. Her slippered foot prodded the crown of his cock, letting herself pant as she grew closer and scooted closer to Sacre's slowing mouth, every inch of him trembling and glancing at his own fate, moments from the point where he would have come to an inevitable end, seconds after her own release. A heartbeat before he could, just before _she would_ , she reached out, grasping his hair and roughly yanking him away, carefully calculating the interruption so she could orgasm in front of the Serenity, the pain just enough to pull him from the threshold of the edge of his own aching pleasure.  
  
"Why do you always come here?" Blood could hear Sacre's whispered complaint, his voice shaking with frustration and sincerity, as he gently pried her fingers off of his head, the gag already removed from his mouth and the clatter of it as he set the equipment down. She could feel one of his hands on each wrist, patiently waiting to help her off the desk and onto the training mat beyond the curtain, still glowing with the state of needy arousal she always made sure he was in before practice.  
  
"Sacre, how many times do I have to lecture you about the image of Black Claw Style?" The Endings turned towards her Joybringer student, brushing her fingers across his lips gently and smiling as he lightly kissed her hand. "I need you to remember being in this fragile state, where you are on the threshold of no return, where in the next moment you are utterly vulnerable and so very beautiful as you trust the person you are with not to hurt you. That is the very heart of this style, to be so delicate, and remember the faces you make here and mimic them, making the world see that illusion and throb in longing to trust you like that, just like how you trust me to fulfill your desire after practice like I always do."  
  
"I cunt really think after any of those experiences, what with the blood rushing to my head ever-" Blood interrupted his jest with a stern flick to his crooked nose, shaking her head in exasperation at his seemingly relentless gift for linguistic abuse as he rubbed his nose mournfully. "Fine, fine, sifu, I'll _come_ along eventually..."  
  
The torrent of puns about to come from his mouth trickled away as Blood picked up the gag again and lifted it up expectantly. As she always expected out of him, the Serenity stepped forward, still grinning as if it was all worth it as he placed the instrument back into his mouth and dutifully followed her for the actual practice of their Style.


End file.
